Secrets and Lies
by MarvelGeeeek
Summary: When Aarons self harm goes from bad to worse how will he cope and how can his family/loved ones help him? Changed my mimd again just Robron xxx Please review xx
1. A lifetime ago

**Hey Emmerdale fans. Today Im here with a new story. This story just came to me randomly while I was walking my dogs . Hahaha .**

" _Aaron stop the car!"Robert exclaimed. A jolt of pain struck through Aarons body until he lay there unconscious._

Aarons eyes slowly opened after the traumatic event hurdled through his mind. He looked down to his hand to see a knife being held close to his skin. His grip tightened as he lowered the blade closer to his flesh. Aaron felt his palms sweat and his breaths becoming more and more frequent. Aaron knew something was broken he just didn't know how to fix it.

He took a deep breath and cut his flesh. Blood started streaming out of the small wound and relief filled him in almost a second, but soon that second was gone and he felt the need to cut again. This time Aarons eyes scanned the room for something, he didn't know what, but he was looking for something. He was in the kitchen by the sink. For a second Aaron thought about what he was doing. What kind of role model was he playing for his younger sister Liv. What about his fiancé Robert? He was on the edge of being truly happy but something was stopping him. The thought of not being good enough, not being enough.

Aaron lowered the blade onto the side and thought for a second , why was he really doing this. Was it because of the horrific crash that had almost taken his and Roberts future or was it the lack of a father figure he had off Gordon. The thought of waking up scared of his role model. Then Aaron realised none of that mattered, not really? It was all in the past and couldn't hurt him anymore, the only thing doing this was his worries about Robert and Aaron knew that.

Aaron walked away from the blade grabbed his jacket of the sofa and went looking for the man he loved.

Aaron walked through the door and into the pub.

"You alright love" Chas called after her still moving son. Aaron didn't reply , he just kept walking his thoughts were slowly suffocating him. Aaron looked over to his car but thought it would be best to walk in this frame of mind.

Aarons walk turned into a pace and before he knew it he was running as fast as he could go. He couldn't stop himself even if he tried.

Soon he reached outside the scrap yard where he knew he's find Robert. He stopped outside and took a minute to catch his breath so that he didn't seem to suspicious.

He began walking to the shed at the back of the yard. He looked into the yard to see Robert busy working on something , like usual. Aaron thought for a minute what it could be first thought was their wedding .

 _Aaron walked down the stairs into the kitchen. He looked towards the table to see Robert taking a greedy sip off his coffee._

 _"Hey sleepy head"Robert called to his lover._

" _Hey"Aaron smiled._

" _Sleep well?"Robert asked_

" _No, some guy was snoring to loud next to me"Aaron teased. The pair_ smiled. Robert looked _down to his ring and smiled._

" _Hey, you know we still haven't set a date"Robert smiled._

" _Ok , how does next Tuesday sound to you"Aaron joked._

" _Very funny, how about next month ?"Robert replied._

Aaron smiled to himself . Did he really need to worry about Robert ? Either way Aaron decided to walk in to the shed.


	2. The real message

**Sorry for the late update , like 5 months lmao. Anyways my writing has improved (hopefully) in the that time so I hope it'll have been worth the wait. So I've changed the story but it'll be good I promise xx**

Aaron sat down in the corner on his favorite spinning chair. He didn't spin round in circles but instead dangles his leg moving side to side.

"How did you do that?" Robert asked looking at the slit on his wrist.

"Someone's noisy" Aaron replied mockingly. He should have known not to do it somewhere so obvious he thought.

"It's only because I care " Robert said sympathetically .

"It's fine and I'm fine , I promise " Aaron replied whilst getting out of his chair. Robert walked closer to him.

"You know , there's 20 minutes before anyone else gets here" Robert said whilst stepping closer to Aaron.

"You'll have to wait , I've promised Cain I'd do some shifts at the garage" Aaron replied with a cheeky grin.

"Later then" Robert sighed.

"If your lucky " Aaron teased. Robert kissed him passionately for a couple of seconds and Aaron walked out of the room and Robert followed.

"You know" Robert shouted." If you are ...you know..."

"I'm not cutting myself Robert , chill would ya"Aaron replied in an annoyed tone. Robert caught up with Aaron and was now walking with him.

"It's just we've been here before and I don't want that for you , you deserve to be happy" Robert rolled his eyes and began walking faster. Robert did the same. When Aaron noticed Robert was copying him he stopped and stopped suddenly .

"Listen to me Robert I don't care about the past I really don't but you have NO RIGHT to hold that against me" Aaron shouted.

"I'm not" Robert replied defensively.

"Yes you are and I'm sick of it" Aaron shouted back.

"I just want to help you " Robert replied raising his voice.

"I don't need saving Robert , I'm not some lost puppy" Aaron replied angrily whilst tears began forming in his eye. He quickly concealed them before Robert noticed and stormed of.

"Where's the car" Robert shouted after him. Aaron didn't reply he just kept walking.

Robert was so confused. All he wanted to o was help his lover find peace and he got annoyed. Why? He thought. Aaron know how much he loves him, so why get so annoyed he thought. He then sshook his head and went back to work.

Aaron stormed back to the house , his thought were racing. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear his best friend calling for him.

He stormed into the pub and went behind the bar.

"What's wrong with him" Moira asked her friend at the bar.

"I don't normally know" Chas replied. Moira sighed and looked into her drink.

Aaron stormed upstairs , into the bathroom. There was a large mirror behind the sink. He pulled up his tops to reveal several cuts on his body. Some were long and thin others were smaller and deep .Aaron reached into the draw nearby and cut himself again. He looked in the mirror as the blood flew out of him like a river. He sighed in relief and sat on the toilet as he felt the stress flow out of him along with the blood. The scars didn't matter , he didn't care , in that moment all he could think of was the peace he felt , at least mentally . In this world it's an eye for an eye , a nose for a nose and a scar for relief. .

When the blood eventually stopped Aaron put his shirt back on to cover up the evidence and exited the bathroom.

He walked down to the bar area where he saw his mum talking to Moira.

"Hey , paint please" Aaron called to his mother.

"Excuse me" She said to her friend and walked over to her son. " Bad day?" Chas asked whilst pouring the drink. Aaron didn't reply. " Ok , what's he done now?" Chas said in a fed up tone.

"What..Roberts done nothing mum" Aaron replied with an annoyed voice.

"Alright" Chas said quietly as she returned to her friend.

"Moira?"Aaron called.

"Yes" She replied whilst positioning herself to sit up.

"Do you know where Cain is?"Aaron asked.

"I don't know and I don't care, no offense" she replied. Aaron sighed and took a greedy sip off his drink.


End file.
